


I Had a Dream ~ BAU Team

by imagineaworlds



Series: Random Criminal Minds Smut One Shots [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Ball Gag, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Impregnation, Mistress, Multi, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Sir Kink, master kink, nonbinary reader, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineaworlds/pseuds/imagineaworlds
Summary: Hotch has a dream that the team ruins the reader. They take him up on the idea.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You, David Rossi/Reader, Derek Morgan/Reader, Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia/Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Random Criminal Minds Smut One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140008
Comments: 25
Kudos: 206





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The reader uses they/them pronouns, but uses names like "baby", "baby girl", "princess", etc.
> 
> Warnings: Sir kink, Dom/sub relationship, cock warming, dirty talk, impregnation kink.

I groaned as I rolled over under the covers. Hotch caught me in his arms as I nuzzled against his chest, but it caught me off guard when my hips moved closer to his and I could feel his morning wood. I bit my lip and giggled, my face still buried in his warm chest and my eyes still screwed shut. He sighed as he held me tighter while still half asleep. His erection kept pressing into my thigh, and the longer it was there, the more I noticed how wet my shorts were getting.

“Don’t make me ruin another pair of pajama shorts this early,” I played, referencing how he hadn’t just turned me onto my back and fucked me yet. He could if he wanted to. We were both tired and still half asleep, but he could fuck me as lazily as he wanted, and I would still cum for him, there was no doubt. Hell, I wanted him to do it at that point. If he wasn’t going to make a move soon, I was just going to start touching myself. “I’m going to have to do laundry before Wednesday if we keep at it like this.”

“Maybe you should just sleep naked.” He yawned.

I smirked, “You’d like that.”

He bucked his hips in a way that made my left leg snake over his body and hug his thighs. His erection was between my legs now, just against where I needed him most. “I’m too tired,” he insisted in regards to fucking me the way we always liked, which was as hard and fast as possible. “I was dreaming about something, though.”

“What was it?” I asked, grinding my clit against the outline of his length to give myself some kind of relief.

“Remember that night with Emily?”

A wide smile crept onto my face as I nodded. Emily had come over to our house for dinner and drinks after she came back from Paris. We had invited her over because we missed her and wanted to catch up with her. Hotch had known the entire time that she was alive, but I didn’t, and the shock was still racing through my veins— which was likely why I was so brave to offer the idea of a threesome with her. Well, shock mixed with alcohol was probably the cause, but still. All it took was an hour of booze and talking on the couch for the question to leave my mouth, and within minutes, Emily was hovering over me, her lips on mine. I vividly remembered how she tasted. She tasted like wine and oranges, which shouldn’t have been as intoxicating as it was. Her lips were so plump and soft against mine, but her tongue and the dominance she fought for was anything but soft and inviting.

By the time she had my shirt off, Hotch had already told her that I was the biggest submissive he had ever met in his life, and she was desperate to learn more about it for herself. I didn’t stop her as she stuffed Hotch’s tie in my mouth and she began to finger me with an expertise that I didn’t think was possible. Hotch was the only other person I had ever met that knew exactly where to touch me and how in order to bring me to the brink, but then Emily came along and she seemed to know even more. Shit, she even found sensitive spots within my body that I didn’t know about, and they made my knees weak. I couldn’t do anything but moan in the gag and fall apart around her fingers.

Before I could even recover from my orgasm, Emily was already on her knees in front of Hotch and she was wrestling with his buckle. I watched, still gagged and shaking, as she took his length in her mouth and his head fell back as he let out a deep groan. His fingers brushed through her hair before grabbing on tight, and he pushed her mouth all the way down on him forcefully. I swear, I nearly came again while just watching them.

“That’s unfair of you to bring up if you’re not literally going to fuck me right now,” I told Hotch after breaking away from my trance of memories.

He chuckled lightly. “I didn’t want to tell you, but the others found out the other day.”

My eyes shot wide, my body suddenly jolting awake, and I looked up at him. “What?”

“They noticed that something was off with the three of us, and Dave profiled it before we could say anything.”

“How the fuck did I not know about this?”

“You were picking up Jack from school when it happened.”

“You’re joking.”

Hotch lifted a thumb to my mouth and slid it in slowly to keep my quiet. I rolled my tongue around it as I calmed down again. “They all joked that they’d want to see for themselves one day just how much of a whore you are…” I moaned around his thumb, blinded by the passion to even worry about what the truth to what he was saying. “I was dreaming about them taking you. All of them.” I bucked my hips against his again. “Maybe we should take them up on their offer. Would you like that?” I nodded as I continued to suck on his thumb seductively. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll make you a deal.” He pulled his thumb from my mouth. “If you can be a good girl and hold still while you keep my cock warm as I wake up, I’ll invite them over.”

“And if I’m bad, Sir?”

“You won’t cum for a month.”

I gulped. “I’ll be good, Sir.”

He smiled, “That’s my good girl.” He slid his hand between us and his fingers brushed against my clit. I jolted my hips up against his erection again in response. He chuckled wickedly, “So sensitive.” My face fell back against his chest as I felt his touch leave me so that he could push his boxers down ever so slightly. His erection sprang free and I felt his tip brush over the seam of my shorts, just over my clothed slit. “Keep your leg on me,” he demanded, squeezing my thigh that was draped over his side. His finger brushed my clit again by accident while he tried to move my shorts to the side in order to give himself access to what he truly desired. “Baby girl, you’re so wet already.”

“Because of you, Sir,” I said into his chest. I moaned suddenly and quietly as Hotch lined his tip up with my wet entrance.

He shushed me as he slowly slid in every inch he had to offer me. “Be quiet,” he demanded. I bit down on some of his nightshirt to stop myself from making any more noise, but the more he filled me, the more I wanted to scream his name until my throat was sore. “Don’t move,” he reminded me as he bottomed out inside of me. “Good girl.” My walls clenched around him, earning a groan from him in response, but neither of us moved. “ _ You’re so wet _ . Fuck.” He kissed my head. “So tight.” He kissed my temple. “All for me.”

“Please, Sir. Just one thrust.  _ Please _ ,” I whined against his shirt.

It was absolute torture not being able to move. His entire long and hard length was buried to the hilt, yet it wasn’t enough. Anything other than just laying there would have been better. Hell, I would have even accepted going back to just grinding against him through our pants because at least it gave me some kind of relief. The way we were only barely feeling each other with not enough movement or pressure to make us feel anything but  _ need _ was… unbearable yet entirely euphoric.

“Just focus on not moving.”

“I hate you so much.”

“I told you to be quiet,” he hissed. I nodded against his shirt and released my hold on him.

Just like he said, I tried to focus on not moving my hips, or really thinking about the fact that he was sitting inside me and that we would be like that until he got bored— which, with how aroused we both were by the concept, I doubted that he’d give in any time soon. I was fucked, for a lack of a better term. Even when he twitched with excitement inside of me, I didn’t budge, that was how focused I was. I wanted my reward so bad, I was going to do anything to get it. He was challenging me with a task that he thought would be nearly impossible, but I wasn’t going to give up until I got what I wanted. Ever. There was too much on the line to just roll over on top of him and start fucking him until he came inside me. The thought was so appealing I felt myself clench around him again, but the fact that he wanted to invite them over finally… that was worth more than just getting to ride him and not getting to touch him again for a month.

Hotch pulled my left leg further over his hip so that he could fit more of himself inside me while also testing the waters a bit more. He knew that the more he moved around innocently, the more I’d break, and he was so hoping that I would. I couldn’t give him the satisfaction of winning.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” he asked finally. I knew what game he was playing. He knew that if he just kept my mind on the fact that he could fuck me until I was sore at any minute, but he wasn’t going to, would drive me insane. “You want me to cum inside of you…” His thumb caressed my stomach as he twitched inside me again. When he adjusted his hips, his cock hit my walls, sending a shiver of euphoria up my spine. He chuckled, “So desperate for more. Maybe I should keep you like this all the time…”

“No, Sir, please.”

Hotch pinched my face with one hand and made me look at him, “I told you to be fucking quiet.” He released his grip and I bit my lip. “Do you want to know what I saw them doing to you in my dream?”

Really, the game he was playing was only going to make it worse for  _ him _ , not me. My imagination could only do so much to picture what he saw in his dream, but he was going to relive that and it would break him sooner or later. So, of course, I nodded innocently. I wanted to know every little detail in order to break him down faster. And he really didn’t spare any details, just like I had hoped. He told me that he was pinning my arms down as Emily rode my face and Morgan fucked me needy cunt until my thrashing body was nothing but jello. As he told me that he imagined JJ and Reid were both playing with my nipples, Hotch reached down and pinched the sensitive nubs through my pajama shirt. I hissed at the feeling and tried my absolute best to not buck my hips in response.

“Asshole…”

Hotch immediately stopped speaking and moving. Just as I realized that I had said it aloud, I looked up at him to gauge if I should apologize or just stop talking altogether, but the second my eyes were on his, Hotch grabbed my wrist and he pushed me onto my back roughly. Still buried deep inside of me, Hotch adjusted himself so that he was hovering over me. I gulped when I saw that his eyes were black and dilated with lust and anger— which meant I was absolutely fucked. Whatever he was going to do was not going to be good for me.

“I pinned you just like this,” he said gruffly while collecting my wrists together in one of his hands, then holding them against the pillows above my head. “And Morgan fucked you just like this,” he started thrusting into me at a pace I thought was nearly impossible.

He went fast and hard, a yelp escaping my lips at the sudden movement and pleasure. He drove into me over and over again, pulling out nearly all the way before thrusting every single inch back into me. If he wasn’t awake before, he certainly was now. I was already breathless between the moans, the curses, the thrusts, and the kisses. Every part of me that was focused on not losing control of minutes ago had now lost all control.

“Sir—“ I gasped, fighting against his grasp on my wrists.

Hotch muffled my moans and pleas by kissing me roughly. With the next rough thrust, I felt myself start to get close. The way he was holding me down so that I could move, mixed with his kisses to silence me, and the way he practically hate fucked me… My mind was spinning and the knot in my stomach was tightening. My walls clenched around him again, a sign that I was about to tip over the edge, and I moaned into his mouth. Before I knew it, he pulled out of me and sat back on his knees, and the orgasm that had been building in my body disappeared without a trace. I whined, thrashing around the best I could while still pinned.

“Sir, please—  _ Please _ — Let me cum.”

“Look at you,” he cooed as he brought his free hand to his cock, “whining and begging for release like a needy slut.”

I nodded, “Yes, Sir. Yes. I’m a needy whore. Please—”

His hand turned into a tight fist around his hard length and he started pumping up and down as fast as he could. I whined again, trying to buck my hips up and out in order to find his cock again, but he only moved away to maintain our distance. I panted as I relaxed, hoping that my sudden obedience would coax him into rewarding me by fucking me again.

He tsked his tongue, “What? No more begging?” I shook my head. “So you don’t want me, then?”

“Wait—”

He groaned as his stomach tensed, his abs flexing ever so slightly under his tight nightshirt. “You keep my cock warm all morning like a good girl…” he moaned again, “and then you beg like a slut…” he leaned over me, his fist still fucking his length, “but you stop because you think it will convince me to fuck you again…” He was so close, I could see it. “Baby girl,” his eyes screwed shut, “the only time you’re going to cum today is when they come over and give you permission.” He buried himself all the way inside of me one last time. As I moaned at the feeling of being filled and stretched, his body convulsed as he came inside of me. “Fuck,” he cursed under his breath as he thrust into me twice more while riding out his high.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to hold him tight to encourage him to move, but he did no such thing. “Sir…”

“No.” He sounded so demanding and sure, a way to get me to shut up for real this time. As he caught his breath and finished coming down from his high, Hotch pried my legs off of him and pulled out of me. “I’ll call them. Clean yourself up.” He released my hands and crawled off the bed. “Don’t even think about touching yourself, I swear—”

“I won’t,” I insisted, wanting to be good for him. My reward was coming and I wasn’t about to let that all slip out of my fingers at the last second. I pushed myself upright and felt how needy I still was. My shorts were ruined with the mix of my own arousal and Hotch’s cum— and it was even more obvious as I stood up and it all started running down my legs. I felt my knees go weak, “Sir,” I moaned, still needy.

Hotch turned to look at me and a smile crept onto his face when he saw what a mess I was. I rubbed my thighs together for some kind of friction, and he continued to watch me squirm as he called someone. I couldn’t hear what he was saying, that was how quiet he was being, and it didn’t help that I kept whining and moaning from where I was standing. He shot me a look to tell me to get cleaned up. I gulped and hurried to the bathroom.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team shows up. Everyone reviews the rules of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader does go by they/them pronouns, however, the team refers to them as female when saying “good girl”.
> 
> Warnings: Sir kink, Dom/sub relationship, Mistress kink, Daddy kink, Master kink, dirty talk, thigh riding, discussion of bondage and BDSM themes.

A few hours later, the doorbell rang. I had been sitting on the couch anxiously, watching the clock on the wall, counting the minutes until Emily was supposed to show up. Hotch had invited her to show up early to help ease me into all of this because it was so out of pocket. I liked the idea of what was going to happen, but he wanted to make sure that I was comfortable over all else. If the team showed up and I backpedaled on the idea, he was going to kick them out. If any of them were uncomfortable, he was going to make sure they were taken care of and that they would get home safe. This was all supposed to be fun and safe. No one was supposed to be uneasy. Nerves were okay, obviously, but being entirely unsure was another thing. That was why Emily showed up first.

Hotch opened the door and invited her in. I stood to face her, and I noted how she paused in the doorway to drink in my appearance. A red v-neck shirt was tucked into my sweatpants, no bra or panties to cover up any part of me. My nipples were already poking against my shirt in response to my excitement. Emily noticed right away, and she licked her lips.

“Baby girl…” she cooed, meandering casually over to me. I stayed silent. “You okay?” I nodded and smiled. “Good girl.” She wiped a thumb slowly and seductively over my bottom lip. “He wants me to talk over everything with you. Sit.”

I eyed Hotch out of the corner of my eye as I followed her direction. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. I knew that he knew my limits like the back of his hand, but being safe and comfortable included discussing everything with the team as they would show up, and the best way to make me be honest was to discuss it with someone who wasn’t him— someone I wasn’t trying to impress for the sake of our relationship outside of the bedroom. Emily was going to review everything with me, then, when the entire team was there, she was going to present it all for them like we did with profiles during cases.

“We’re not playing right now, Y/N,” she said as she sat across from me. “This is just a discussion about your limits, your likes, what you expect, and so on. It’s imperative that you’re honest with me so that we can all please you the best we can. Do you understand?”

I nodded.

“I need you to speak up. This only works with verbal communication.”

“I understand,” I croaked.

“Good.” She leaned back. “They’re going to show up in twenty minutes, at which point, they will sit down on the couches while you kneel beside me and Hotch. You let us worry about communicating with them and making sure they’re still alright with all of this. I want you to just focus on not getting ahead of yourself. Okay?”

“Yes.”

“We’ll start with a safe word. What do you want it to be?”

I looked at Hotch again to see him gesture for me to answer. I sucked in a deep breath. The air smelled like Hotch— like cinnamon and pine. A thought struck me. “Cinnamon.”

“Cinnamon will mean a complete stop to the scene. No matter what’s happening, everyone will stop what they’re doing, and we’ll assess the situation. You’ll only use cinnamon when absolutely necessary.”

“Yes.”

“He says you want to use the playroom, not the bedroom.”

“Yes.”

“That means all of the toys will be down there for them to consider. What do you not want to use?”

I considered. Mine and Hotch’s playroom was down in the basement. It was one large, open space with a California King bed pressed against the far right wall, and toys organized everywhere around the room. There were cases, shelves, hooks, drawers, everything filled with toys for pleasure and punishment. There were ropes, chains, collars, zip ties, handcuffs, and leather cuffs all for the purpose of bondage. Ball gags, O-gags, cock gags (front, back, and double sided), and duct tape for keeping me quiet. Vibrators, dildos, plugs, strap ons, lube, and fake cum (for the strap ons) to please me. Paddles, shockers, clamps, pumps, chastity belts, pin rollers, clothes pins, and so on for punishment. The whole shabang. Hotch and I spent a lot of our time collecting all of those things throughout our relationship based on our changing comfort zones. I wasn’t sure, however, how far I wanted the team to go with me…

“I… I don’t know.”

“You have to tell me, Y/N, or this won’t work.”

I gulped. “No pain— except for clamps.”

Hotch grinned in the corner. He knew I was a sucker for clamps. We pretended like they were a punishment, but we both knew they only gave me more pleasure than pain.

“Do you want them to tie you up?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Gag you?”

“Yes.”

“Degrade you?”

“Yes.”

“Spank you?”

“Yes.”

“Contraceptives?”

“Yes,” Hotch beat me to it. “They’re on birth control, but I want the men to wear condoms.”

Emily looked at me. “Y/N?”

I nodded an agreement. “Yes. But I want the girls to use the fake cum, if they want.” I knew Emily was into that.

“Names and titles?”

“Yes.”

“What do you like?”

“Baby girl, baby, princess, slut, whore, anything along those lines.”

“And for them?”

“Whatever they want.”

“We’ll discuss it with them when they get here,” Hotch offered.

Emily and I both nodded. She continued, “Edging?”

“Yes.”

“Ruins?”

“Yes.”

“Forced orgasms?”

“Yes.”

“Roleplay?”

“What kind?”

“Consensual non consensual.”

I rubbed my thighs together as I felt her words go straight to my core. “Yes…”

“Voyeurism?”

“Yes.”

“Teacher roleplay?”

“I—“ I hesitated. “In what sense?”

“Rossi said he likes teaching people how to please women.”

My eyes widened. I knew that Rossi… Well, I knew that he was like me and Hotch because he invited us to a party once, but I never expected… “Yes. And, I, uh… I trust him to _lightly_ use a flogger on me in that case. But only him.”

“Noted. Double penetration?”

“No.”

“Anal?”

“No.”

“Oral, female and male?”

“Yes to both.”

“Breath play?”

“No.”

“Choking?”

“Lightly.”

Emily looked to Hotch. “Can you think of anything else?”

“If you’re gagged, do you want to use Colors?” he asked me directly.

I nodded. “Yes.”

He turned to Emily to explain, “They’ll knock three times or hold out three fingers for green— which means good. They’ll knock twice or hold out two fingers for yellow— meaning slow down, check up, or change scene. They’ll knock once or hold up one finger for red— full stop.”

“Okay,” Emily agreed. “Easy enough.” She smiled at me. “See? It wasn’t so bad.”

I wiggled my hips around slightly. “Mhm. Not- Not at all.”

She squinted. “Baby girl… You still have ten minutes.”

I whimpered. “I know, Mistress. I’m already eager, though.”

Emily licked her teeth and shifted in his seat. “Come keep my thigh warm, then.” I immediately jumped to my feet and hurried over to her. “Face Sir.” I did as I was told, sitting on Emily’s left thigh, my back against her warm chest, my face pouting up at Hotch, still standing across the room with his arms crossed. “You can grind, but don’t edge.”

“Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress.” I whimpered as I slowly moved my hips forwards and back, feeling my clit rub against the seam in my sweatpants. “Fuck…”

“You’re already soaking your pants, princess,” she chuckled wickedly in my ear. “We’re going to have so much fun ruining you. Are you excited to be treated like the needy fucking whore you are?”

I nodded eagerly and moaned my way through a, “Yes, Mistress.”

The doorbell suddenly rang, making me jump. Emily caught me and held me steady. “Shhh… They’re just early. Probably just as eager to get started as you are.” She brushed my hair off my shoulders. “Are you still okay?”

I nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Sir and I are in charge. We’ll make sure you’re okay the entire time.”

The doorbell rang again, so Hotch pushed himself off the wall and turned to open it. Emily patted my hips, a signal for me to stand up. I recalled that she wanted me to kneel beside her for this part. So, as she moved to stand in the front of the room, I followed, then slowly got down on my knees beside her, my bicep pressed against the outside of her right leg. She ran her palm over the top of my head to silently compliment me.

When the door opened and Hotch ushered them in, I saw Rossi, Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Spencer all enter in that order. I nuzzled against Emily’s side to show that I was nervous.

“You’re okay?” she asked in a whisper. I nodded. “Speak.”

“Yes, Mistress,” I whispered back.

“Tap my leg for Colors. Once for red, two for yellow, three for green.”

I nudged her leg with my shoulder three times.

As the team filed into the living room, they all took notice of my obedience. Rossi was grinning at me. He always wanted to play with me and Hotch, but every time we planning something, work got in the way. Now, though, he was going to ruin me, just like Emily promised. His excitement clearly couldn’t be contained. Morgan was also grinning, just not in the same dominant way Rossi was. He was a playboy, and he seemed like the kind of guy who always considered partaking in something like this but never got the chance until now. That being said, I could tell he was holding back because Garcia was holding his hand a little tight, unsure of what to do with herself. I knew if there was anyone we had to worry about most, it was probably her. JJ and Spencer, however, seemed to be staring at me and Emily with lust already glossing over their eyes. JJ was more trained on Emily than me, but Spencer looked like he wanted to ravish me— which, truth be told, caught me off guard. I knew that he was like us and Rossi, too, but it always seemed more hypothetical than anything else. Hotch and I were convinced that he only knew as much as he did about BDSM because of all the books he had read over time. Now that the opportunity had arisen to try everything he wanted, I recognized the look in his eyes that said: “I’m going to fuck you sore.”

Hotch approached the front of the room. The team sat down, and Hotch stood on my right side. Emily asked me for Colors again, so I nudged her three times. When she had the green light, she told me to keep my eyes on the ground. When I followed her orders, Hotch began.

“Before we start, it’s imperative that everyone here understands that you are not being pressured to be here. No one will judge you for needing a break, needing some air, or needing to leave entirely. We’ve invited you as guests. Your safety is just as important as ours. If at any moment you feel overwhelmed, come speak to me or Emily. If you just need a moment to yourself, there are cups out on the counter for drinks, and there are snacks. There will be no alcohol allowed, however. The table on the patio in the backyard is clean. Please, if you need some air, don’t hesitate to go sit outside for a bit. If you need to leave, we’ll arrange that immediately. Does everyone understand?”

There were a few hums of agreement, and I assumed that they were all nodding.

“Y/N and I have discussed everything together. Hotch and I will present their limits and likes, and we’ll take questions as we go. Afterwards, they’ll be asked to address you to test titles. If you don’t want to use titles, tell them. They’ll just use your name. Do you understand?”

More hums.

“We’ve discussed two methods of safety during the scenes. The safe word ‘Cinnamon’ means that the scene should come to a complete stop. If anyone uses this word, everyone needs to stop what they're doing so that we can address the situation. If Y/N uses the safe word, he’ll handle it. Y/N has expressed that they are fine with using gags during the scenes. If they should ever be gagged, they will use a color system where red means complete stop, yellow means check up, and green means everything’s fine. One finger, knock, or tap is red; two is for yellow; and three is for green. Like this. Colors, baby girl,” she addressed me. I nudged her three times. “Is that clear to everyone?”

More hums.

“Downstairs is where the playroom is,” Hotch explained. “Down there, you’ll find shelves, drawers, and other storage devices used to hold all of the toys and equipment we own for scenes. The bottom drawer of the dresser on the left side of the bed is off limits. Y/N has expressed that they have no interest in using punishment toys— found in that drawer— but that includes the paddles on the wall. If you see paddles, shockers, pumps, chastity belts, pin rollers, or clothes pins, do not touch them. Y/N has claimed this as their limit. Nipple clamps, however, are still allowed.”

Emily continued. “BDSM is encouraged. Restraints, gags, blindfolds, degradation, edging, ruined orgasms, forced orgasms. spanking, and choking are all allowed. Extreme breath play is _not_ allowed.”

“We ask that the men use condoms. Y/N wants the women to know that they are allowed to use the fake cum for the strap ons, if they so choose.”

“We discussed potential roleplay scenarios that were requested. Reid, consensual non consensual is okay.”

My eyes widened. _Reid_ was the one who requested that? I was shocked. I didn’t think he had it in him to be so rough. There was so much I didn’t know about him, it seemed.

“Rossi,” Emily continued, “your teacher roleplay scenario is also okay. If you choose to perform this scene, make it clear to the others in the group what it is you’re doing. Y/N’s also specified that in this roleplay scenario, they trust Rossi to _lightly_ use a flogger. No one else, though.”

“Anal and double penetration are not allowed,” Hotch said. “If anyone tries it, they will be asked to leave.”

“Part of the degradation kink is to use names like slut, whore, cunt— sometimes used specifically as ‘edge’ or ‘cum slut’, ‘needy whore’, ‘broken cunt’, and so on. These names are all allowed. If you find that you are uncomfortable with degrading them in this way, they also like baby, baby girl, and princess. They enjoy addressing their dominants with titles. For instance, Hotch uses Sir, and I use Mistress. Now, we’re not saying _you_ have to address us with these titles, but you may. The real point is that Y/N would like to know how they should address each of you. Again, titles are up to you. You don’t have to have one. Using your name is fine, if that’s what you prefer. But you need to tell us, and then they’ll be tested as we start. Rossi, we’ll start with you.”

He sighed to hide his anticipation. “Master.”

“Color,” Emily ordered me. I nudged her three times. “Morgan.”

“Daddy.”

“Color.” I bit my lip and nudged green again. “Garcia.”

“Just Penelope.”

“JJ.”

“I—“ She hesitated. “I don’t…”

“You don’t have to,” Hotch reminded her.

“I _want_ to,” she clarified, “I just don’t know what to say.”

“Well, there’s Mistress, like me, Ma’am, Mommy— girls can also use Daddy and Sir. It’s whatever _you_ want.”

JJ still hesitated for a moment. “Um… Ma’am…”

“Color, baby girl,” Emily reached down to caress my cheek. I nuzzled my cheek into her palm three times. “Reid.”

“Mister S,” he answered.

Emily asked me for Colors again, to which I gave her green. “You may look up now, baby girl.”

I peeled my eyes away from the carpet, slowly trailing my way up to get a good look at everyone sitting on the couches across from us. I could see that Morgan and Reid were already hard and squirming, whereas Rossi still had his nonchalant demeanor plastered to his behavior, and JJ was still watching Emily intently, and Garcia was holding onto Morgan.

“Go one by one, and address them,” Emily ordered me.

I made eye contact with Rossi, “Master.” Morgan, “Daddy.” He cleared his throat and squirmed more. Garcia smiled at me. “Penelope.” JJ, “Ma’am.” Reid, “Mister S.”

When I didn’t say anything else, Emily fisted my hair in her hand and pulled my head back so I was looking up at her and Hotch. “And us, slut.”

I gulped. “Mistress and Sir.”

She let go of me roughly. “Good girl.”

“Again,” Hotch said to the team, “water and snacks in the kitchen, the table on the patio, and Emily and I can arrange early rides home if anyone needs it.”

“I’ll go with them downstairs first,” Emily said to Hotch. He nodded. “Come on, baby girl.” She held her hand out for me. I carefully accepted and let her pull me to my feet, then start leading me to the basement door. Silently, we made our way down to the playroom. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” I did as I was told. “You’re still okay?”

I nodded.

“Speak when spoken to, slut.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You’ll tell me or Hotch if something’s wrong?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good girl. Lay back and wait.”

I let out a shaky breath as I moved back onto the middle of the bed, then laid down until my head hit the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied. the NEXT chapter is when things get REAL.


	3. Toy With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team teases the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader does go by they/them pronouns, however, the team refers to them as female when saying “good girl”.
> 
> Warnings: Sir kink, Dom/sub relationship, Mistress kink, Daddy kink, Master kink, dirty talk, bondage, BDSM, degradation, edging, nipple clamps.

I let out a shaky breath as I moved back onto the middle of the bed, then laid down until my head hit the pillows. I was staring up at the ceiling, listening to Emily as she went to go tell them we were ready. It took about a minute of me sitting in silence and my own arousal for the door at the top of the stairs to open again, and the stampede of steps started echoing throughout the basement. I instinctively closed my legs. When the mattress space to my left started to sink, I looked to see Hotch there.

“I’ll be in the corner, my love. It’s you and me, okay? You say the word, and we’ll stop.”

I reached up to touch his face. “I’m okay, Sir.” We leaned towards each other and kissed passionately for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

After a moment of letting his words brew, Hotch got off the bed and went to sit in his armchair in the corner. It was a black leather seat that managed to blend in with the dark blue painted walls fairly well. He liked to sit there and watch toys torture me for hours. That was  _ his _ spot. He wasn’t going to let anyone take it. As for the rest of the team, I craned my neck up long enough to see that Garcia had pulled Morgan to the couch on the far side of the room, just in front of the tv on the wall opposite me. JJ, Reid, Rossi, and Emily were all standing around the bed, looking down at me.

“They’ve soaked their pants,” Rossi pointed out.

I whimpered and squeezed my thighs together to hide the embarrassing wet spot in my sweatpants. Rossi and Emily, however, worked together to pull my legs apart. My breath sputtered.

“They were riding my thigh earlier,” Emily said. She suddenly landed a slap on my clothes pussy, making me moan out. My clit was throbbing and the strike only made it more obvious to me. “I bet they would’ve tried to cum if we weren’t interrupted. Isn’t that right, slut?” She landed another slap.

I tensed my legs in an attempt to close them again, but Emily and Rossi held true. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Sir’s trained a good slut, it seems,” Rossi said, referencing Hotch. “Always needy and obedient.” He ran a finger up my slit starting at my entrance, slowly working its way up to my clit, making me moan and wiggle again. “Reid and JJ, grab their arms.”

My eyes widened and I shook my head. JJ and Reid ignored me, though. They each grabbed one of my wrists, then pinned them over my head.

“That’s better,” Rossi hummed, running his finger up me again. “No panties?”

“Never,” Hotch answered from his seat.

“No bra, either…”

Emily and Reid both reached to squeeze my breasts. I moaned and tugged against all of their holds. “They love to squirm,” Emily explained.

“We can fix that. Morgan—“ Rossi glanced over his shoulder to see Morgan passionately kissing Garcia to ease her nerves. “Never mind. Aaron—“

“On it.” Hotch got up from his seat to walk over to the ropes hanging on the walls. “Four?”

“Better make it five, just to keep their hips down.”

I made another weak attempt to pull away from them, but the four of them only tightened their grips on me. Rossi and Emily, I expected; but JJ and Reid were  _ really _ surprising me. I think the shock of their change in behavior only made me more wet, though. I couldn’t wait to see how hard they would fuck me.

“Pants,” Rossi said to the other three people holding me. They all worked together to pull my sweatpants off and throw them to the side. I hissed as the cold air hit my cunt. “Fuck… You’re so fucking wet for us.”

Hotch threw the five separate ropes onto the bed, then returned to his seat. Rossi released me with one hand so that he could start tying my right ankle to the bottom right bedpost. When he was done, he let go of me entirely. I tested the waters by pulling my leg, but Rossi had tied me so tight I couldn’t even bend my knee. I cursed under my breath and gave up. He handed a length of rope to Emily, instructing her to tie my waist down to the bed using the loops on either side of the mattress. She traded spots with Rossi at my left ankle. As he started tying my other ankle up, Emily got to work on my waist. She started by tying one end of the rope to the loop on the left side of the bed, then she snaked the rope under and over me twice before tying the other end to the right side hook.

“Pull,” Hotch said from his seat.

I listened to his order. I tugged at my ankles and bucked my hips around, but I found that I couldn’t do anything but pointlessly squirm around for their own enjoyment. “Fuck,” I whispered, going limp.

“Reid, their arms,” Rossi ordered, hanging him the remaining two lengths of ropes.

Spencer Reid was the real rope master in the group, that much I knew. Throughout our time working together, I figured out that he knew the best ways to tie people up, what Shibari was, and all the different kinds of rope and their purposes. So, when he tied me so tight I was grabbing onto the headboard and couldn’t do anything but stretch my fingers, I actually wasn’t surprised. JJ was, though. She was trying, bless her heart. She was there, and she was interested in all of this, and she wanted to try to do her best, but she always screamed submissive to me. The way she was looking at Emily made me believe that she showed up with the belief that Emily would finally Dom her. Honestly, after watching JJ cluelessly mess with the rope and Emily had to step in, I knew right then and there what was going to happen.

Emily put her hand on the small of JJ’s back, making her gasp and drop the rope in her hands. I watched as Emily whispered something in JJ’s ear, then took her hand and led her to the couch where Morgan and Garcia were sitting. With JJ out of the way, Reid kneeled onto the bed and stretched across my body to start tying my other wrist to the headboard. For a moment, I could take in how he smelled like old books and mahogany. It was intoxicating.

Finally, when I was tied to each bed post, leaving me spread and vulnerable to them, Rossi and Reid took a step back to admire me. I lifted my head off the pillows to look around the room. Hotch was sitting in his chair in the corner, one ankle crossed over his knee, his hands in his lap to cover his erection. Rossi and Reid were standing next to each of my ankles. Morgan was still holding Garcia close, and I could tell that she was finally relaxing and getting into it. I was glad. Emily had JJ in her lap, both of their hands wandering over each other’s bodies, their lips hovering so close they were  _ nearly _ kissing. I melted.

When Reid ran a finger up my calf, I suddenly tensed again and pulled at all of the restraints. Rossi was pleased with his work on my ankles, and Reid was pleased with his work on my wrists. I could see it in their grins.

“Aaron,” Rossi turned, “do you have cloth scissors?”

“Top right cubby,” he answered, pointing to the black two by two cubby drawer storage we had to my left.

As Rossi stepped away to find the scissors, Reid stepped directly in front of me at the end of the bed, and he put both of his hands on my tied ankles. I couldn’t feel his cold touch until he slowly started trailing up onto my shins. When a gentle, quiet moan left my lips, I could feel all eyes on me. Garcia and Morgan had stopped running their hands all over each other, and JJ and Emily had stopped staring into one another’s eyes long enough to stare at me.

“Please…” I begged uselessly.

“Please, what, baby girl?” Morgan asked from his seat.

My heart skipped a beat. “Something… Anything… Just… Touch me.  _ Please _ .”

“I am touching you,” Reid teased, his fingers moving up to my thighs. He stopped for a moment, then squeezed them like they were dough. “You’re shaking.”

Hotch and Emily eyed me suspiciously. Yeah, I was shaking because I was a little scared of what was going to happen— but it was a good scared. I was anxious to see where Reid would move next, or how Rossi would use the scissors to cut off my shirt. I was anxious to know when Emily, JJ, Morgan, and Garcia would get involved. I was curious as to if Hotch had told them about his dream, and if they planned to reenact it. I didn’t even know if Hotch was going to get involved at all or if he was just going to sit and watch while he still tried to hide his erection. I was scared because I didn’t know what was going to happen. But I didn’t want them to stop. In fact, I really fucking wanted them to hurry up.

“Mister S,” I whispered, lifting my head again so that I could look at him. What I saw shocked me again. Earlier, he looked at me in a way that said: “I’m going to fuck you sore”, but now he was looking at me in a way that said: “I’m going to torture you until you’re nothing but a screaming whore.” That only made me wetter. “I’ll be good, I swear.”

“Not yet,” Rossi interrupted Reid before he could move his hands to where I needed him most.

I whimpered and fell limp. Rossi kneeled onto the side of the bed, grabbed the bottom hem of my shirt, and pulled it taught before lining the scissors up. I tensed slightly so that I could hold still. As he slowly started cutting, I shivered when the cool metal touched my skin every time the blades opened up before closing down again. When he reached the valley between my breasts, Rossi gave up on the scissors. He set them on the bedside table, then reached to rip the rest of my shirt apart. I yelped quietly.

The second my chest was exposed, I could hear Garcia getting up from the couch to walk over to the bed. Despite the fact that my mind was mainly focused on the way Reid was still kneading my thighs and Rossi was running his hands up and down my sides, my ears were trained onto listening for Garcia’s movements. Next thing I knew, she was standing to my right. I looked at her to see that her eyes were dilated, her lips were swollen from kissing Morgan, and her hands were shaking. I think she was waiting for permission to reach out. Rossi caught on, too, so he gave it. He told her that it was okay, that she could do with me as she wished. No one was going to stop her.

To test the waters, Garcia reached out and immediately pinched my nipple. I gasped and arched my back. Everyone snickered. As she rolled the bud between her thumb and index fingers, I became nothing but a puddle of loose moans. Three different people were touching me, and yet all of them were purposefully missing the one place I needed them most. Hotch liked to tease me— it was his favorite thing to do— and he somehow managed to get more creative with it every time we played, but having seven other people in the room with me, and yet not a single one of them was making a move to fuck me until I saw stars… It was killing me. I needed them. Any of them. All of them. I didn’t care. I just needed  _ something _ .

Garcia was more comfortable now. She had tested the waters, so now she wanted to do more. Using her other hand, she pinched my other nipple, and she pulled at both of the sensitive nubs lightly.

“Penelope…” I moaned out.

“Shh…” she cooed.

I bit my lip to hold myself back. She pinched and rolled my nipples a little harder. I wanted to scream out for her, but I swallowed back everything I felt for the sake of following the rules. But then I felt a finger run up my wet slit, and I couldn’t help myself. I moaned and thrashed around on the bed until Rossi pulled his finger away from my pussy and brought it to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his finger.

“See how they’re so needy for any kind of touch, they’ll do whatever you ask.”

So that was what he meant when he requested his odd “teacher roleplay”. Most people interpreted that as a girl in a skimpy school uniform, then her and her partner would pretend like they were a student/teacher dynamic. But this was far from that. He liked talking about me as though I weren’t even there, and it was all for the sake of teaching the others how to tease and use me. I supposed it made sense in hindsight. The one party Rossi did invite us to happened to be at his house. We were running late because we had to drop off Jack at Haley’s house later than anticipated, so we missed the main introduction part of the night where a general scene took place in the living room. Now that Rossi was there, teaching Garcia and Reid about my behavior, I started piecing together that the scene Hotch and I missed had something to do with this roleplay as well.

Rossi pulled his finger out of my mouth. As he asked Morgan to come over, he wiped his finger clean on my chest. When he was out of the way, Garcia bent down to suck my right nipple while her fingers still played with the left. I cried out and kept squirming, though I knew nothing would end up happening because of my fighting. It was like my body was trying to find some way out of the bondage, but Reid and Rossi had ensured that I could  _ barely _ move. Even the rope around my waist that Emily tied kept me pressed close to the mattress. I could still arch my back when euphoria would hit, but only barely. Rossi noticed, so he crouched down to tighten the rope on the hook. I groaned as I felt the rope pull me down onto the bed until I couldn’t move my hips.

When Morgan arrived at Rossi’s side, I looked up again to see past the group standing around me to spot that Emily already had JJ laying on her back on the couch. Emily’s hands were under JJ’s shirt, massaging her breasts so that JJ would moan, opening her mouth for Emily’s dominant kiss. I gulped and moaned at the sight. I wanted that to be me. I wanted someone to at least be over me already, getting ready to fuck me. The good news was, it seemed like that was where this was all heading, because Reid moved out of the way, and Morgan climbed onto the mattress space between my spread legs. He was palming himself through his pants. Both him and Reid had been hard since entering the house and seeing my obedience, but now that things were escalating, I could tell that Morgan was as eager to fuck me as I was to have him inside of me. But that wasn’t the point of this game they were all playing. I was starting to put pieces together that Hotch must’ve told them to torture me either when they were on the phone hours earlier or when Emily brought me downstairs and they were all waiting up in the living room.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Morgan groaned quietly, bringing two fingers to my entrance. “Is this all for us?” He slowly rubbed the tips of his fingers around my hole, collecting my wetness.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Jesus, Aaron,” Rossi chuckled, “what did you do to them to break them like this?”

Hotch smirked from his seat. “I didn’t let them cum this morning.”

I moaned out as Morgan pressed his middle finger into me. “Thank you, Daddy—” Another moan quickly escaped me as he inserted his ring finger, too. “Thank you—” He pulled his fingers out of me. “No, no, no, no, please. Daddy, please.”

“I like it when you beg, baby girl,” he teased me while  _ slowly _ circling my entrance.

Garcia moved her mouth to my other nipple, which was when I realized that Reid had moved away from me to grab the nipple clamps. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, shaking my head, playing along with the non-con play he wanted to try. Morgan didn’t give me a chance to think about it too long because he thrust three fingers into me suddenly and curled them directly into my g-spot without hesitation. I cried out, screwed my eyes shut, and tried to buck around, but I couldn’t. I whined. Reid pinched my free nipple between his hand, managing to work around Garcia since she was still busy putting her attention into my other nipple. As he pinched it, I felt the tip of the clamp move around so that he could find the best position to release it. Hotch and I had all different kinds of clamps, but my favorites were the ones that looked like small metal clothespins with a chain connecting both of them together. Hotch must have told Reid that, because I suddenly felt the clamp contract on my hard nipple, and I immediately knew that it was the clothespin because of how painful it was.

I cried out, “Fu—” Rossi pressed a hand over my mouth to shut me up. With me silenced, Morgan started working his fingers in and out of me at a faster pace. My walls tightened around him as I practically screamed into Rossi’s hand.

“They’re so tight,” Morgan said.

“Don’t let them cum,” Reid spoke up. Garcia pulled away from my nipple and moved out of Reid’s way so that he could attach the other end of the clamps. “Just… like… that…” He released his grip on the clamp so it closed down around my nipple. I thrashed around in response to the pain that was racing through me. Reid suddenly pulled at the chain between my breasts. “Stop moving, slut.”

I blushed and stopped moving, despite the natural instinct to do so every time Morgan spread or curled his fingers inside of me. That was when Garcia pressed a single finger against my clit. I moaned her name as she started matching Morgan’s pace, my orgasm approaching fast.

“I’m close,” I warned. Morgan grabbed Garcia’s hand, and they simultaneously pulled away from me. “No, please!” I begged as my walls clenched around nothing. My clue throbbed and ached for Garcia’s touch, yet nothing came. “Shit…” I breathed, staring up at the ceiling in surrender.

They all chuckled at how I gave up.

“Good girl,” Hotch said from his seat.


	4. The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi teaches Reid a few tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader does go by they/them pronouns, however, the team refers to them as female when saying “good girl”.
> 
> Warnings: Sir kink, Dom/sub relationship, Mistress kink, Daddy kink, Master kink, dirty talk, bondage, BDSM, degradation, edging, nipple clamps, hitachi wand play, fingering.

“Good girl,” Hotch said from his seat. “Again.”

Garcia had already left to sit on the couch where Emily was peeling JJ’s clothes off her body. Morgan was leaning down to press his tongue against me, and Rossi was leading Reid over to the floggers on the wall to talk about something.

“Don’t squirm, baby girl,” Morgan whispered while his lips hovered over my aching clit. I nodded eagerly. As his tongue licked a slow stripe down then up my slit, I refrained from moving even an inch. When his fingers pressed into me again, I tried even harder. I was shaking. “Good girl.” He wrapped his lips around my clit.

My mouth fell agape. “Just like that, Daddy.”

He grinned against me. His tongue flicked on the tip of my clit, his fingers curled in me, and he moaned so roughly the vibrations sent chills up my spine. Still, I tried not to move. It was becoming nearly impossible to hold still as he kept finger fucking me harder and faster until my orgasm started to approach again. This time, I got smart, though. Last time, I warned them that I was close, even though Reid said he didn’t want me to cum. If I didn’t warn them this time, they’d never—

“No!” I cried, trying to wiggle around to find Morgan’s mouth and fingers after he pulled away. “Daddy, please.”

Morgan reached to pull the chain connecting the nipple clamps on my breasts. “You’re lucky I didn’t ruin your orgasm. What do you say to that?”

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for edging me.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl.”

That was when I first heard the buzz of a vibrator echo throughout the room. Morgan turned to look, and I lifted my head to see what was going on, too. I saw Garcia sitting on the couch— well, more like _reclining_ back against the cushions, her legs spread, her toes curling around the carpet as she pressed the toy to her clit under her dress. Morgan smirked and got off the bed. I whined at the lack of attention; but I was secretly excited that Garcia was finally relaxed enough to get into it.

“You know, Reid, it’s actually much easier to break sluts when they’re tied up and helpless,” Rossi said, swinging a flogger through the air. “Morgan barely had to touch Y/N and they completely gave themself to us. That’s what makes a good, obedient, needy submissive.” Both Rossi and Reid approached the bed again. My breath hitched when I saw the hitachi wand in Spencer’s hands. “But the real trick is to give them pleasure, then take it all away when they least expect it. Edging it one thing, as Morgan proved…” Rossi carefully dragged the loose leather strips of the flogger up my thigh. “But torturing them until they’re screaming with a mixture of pleasure and pain…” He chuckled. “That’s when they’re _really_ yours.” He pulled the flogger back before whipping it down on my stomach lightly. He was starting easy on purpose. That being said, it still stung like a bitch. I screamed. “Stop screaming.” I shut my mouth. “I want you to thank me.”

“I… Fuck… Thank you, Master.”

He handed another strike on my stomach. “Louder.”

“Thank you, Master!”

“They’ll do anything you say when they’re like this,” Rossi said to Reid. “Now, I want you to thank Sir for inviting us over,” he ordered me.

“Thank you—“ I yelped as Rossi struck me again with the flogger. “Thank you, Sir!” Another strike. “Thank you for inviting them over!”

“I bet if you touch them, they’ll be dripping onto the mattress,” he said to Reid again. He kept addressing Reid as though I weren’t there— or as though I was an object simply there for their entertainment. The worst part about it, however, was that he was right. Morgan’s edges had made a mess of me, but the pain coursing through me because of the nipple clamps and the flogging was making me desperate. “Go on. Touch them.”

Reid used one hand to hold the hitachi wand away from me, while he moved to run one finger up my slit. “Fuck.” He stared into my eyes. “Do you like knowing that we can do anything we want to you, and there’s nothing you can do to stop us?”

I nodded. “Yes, Mister S.”

He was suddenly kneeling between my legs, his whole body hovering over me, his hand finding its way to my neck. His face was close to mine. I could feel his breath on my nose, and I knew that if I dared to pick my head up the slightest bit, our lips would be pressed to each other. Reid must’ve seen the daring look in my eyes, though, because his hand squeezed on my neck. I was pinned to the pillows now. He hummed excitedly in my ear.

“No one’s going to fuck you until you’re weak and broken down to nothing,” he whispered in my ear. The vibrator in his hand started buzzing. “When you’re so limp you can’t fight, scream, moan, beg… That’s when we’ll finally stretch you until you can’t walk.”

I whimpered. “Please, Mister S… I promised to be good. I’ll do anything—“

“Shh…” He pressed the vibrator to my clit to make me stop talking. “Master’s trying to teach me a lesson. You need to be quiet so I can listen to him.” He released my neck. I gasped for air while he scrambled off the bed, the toy still pressed against my clit.

Rossi immediately flogged me again once Reid was out of the way. I bit down on my bottom lip to suppress a scream. “I told you. They’ll do anything.” He hit me again, this time with more power. When I writhed in pain, he paused, trying to profile my behavior. “Color.”

“Green, Master.”

He hit me again. “Good girl.” Another hit. “Turn it up.”

Reid fiddled with the settings on the side of the wand until the speed increased two fold. I quietly moaned. They both glared at me. I looked at them with apologetic eyes, but neither of them seemed to care. As punishment, Rossi started hitting my thighs back and forth, again and again. Reid pressed the toy harder against me.

I couldn’t help myself. “Fuck!”

“I’m close—“ I heard someone say. Rossi froze, Reid looked over his shoulder, and I lifted my head just in time to see JJ falling apart around Emily’s fingers. “Fuck—” she cried out breathlessly as her orgasm washed over her. Her fingers tangled themselves in Emily’s hair, pulling her close for a kiss. “Thank you, Mistress,” she mumbled against Emily’s lips.

The sight tugged me towards my own edge. I could feel the familiar knot in the pit of my stomach tightening with every second that passed with Reid pushing the vibrator against my clit while he watched the two girls please each other. I pressed against it lightly to earn more stimulation, hoping that Reid wouldn’t notice, but the second I moved an inch, his attention snapped back to me. Rossi turned, too.

He grinned to himself while watching me attempt to squirm for more while my orgasm kept building. “That’s their tell,” he said to Reid. “It’s painful to think that they won’t be allowed to cum, so they try to hide it by keeping quiet while simultaneously trying to steal more pleasure. Resisting the urge to cum is too hard to ignore after being stimulated for so long.” Reid used his free hand to hold my hips still against the mattress. “The longer we go without letting them cum, the faster their edges will approach. At some point, we’ll have to stop touching them altogether to make sure they don’t accidentally tip over the edge.”

My eyes widened. “Master—”

“We didn’t say you could talk,” he hissed before hitting me with the flogger again. I moaned in response that time. “Pain turns to pleasure.”

“They’re going to cum,” Spencer warned, digging his fingernails into my side. “Maybe we should ruin them.”

“It’s too early.”

“Oh, but ruining them would be so fun,” Emily pouted from the couch.

“They’re close,” Reid warned again.

Rossi grabbed Spencer’s wrist to pull the toy away from me as fast as possible. I tugged as hard as I could against the restraints, trying to find anyway possible out of my predicament. I just wanted to cum. Even if it meant doing it myself, I just wanted to feel the release and the pleasure that came from tipping over the edge. I couldn’t even count how many times they had gotten me so close to the end before stealing it all away from me. It was torture. It was a torture that I couldn’t stop, and they all loved knowing that.

I panted and relaxed again. The repetition of all of this was getting to me. Now that ruining my orgasms had come up, I doubted that they would let it go. Though Rossi was so far into his teacher roleplay with Reid that there was no chance he would go back on it yet, I knew that someone like Emily, or even JJ, could step in and ruin me without blinking. I prayed that Reid would somehow make a mistake before then. He was so close to letting me cum that last time. If he would’ve kept the wand pressed to my clit for even another second, he probably would’ve accidentally ruined me. Again, he was a textbook kind of guy. He could grasp the concept of what he needed to do, but he really needed Rossi to guide him through all of it. For some reason, though, that turned me on even more.

“Feel them,” Rossi instructed Reid. “Your fingers will slide in without any issue, I guarantee it.”

Reid released my hip and lined one of his long, slender fingers up with my entrance. “You’re right,” he groaned as he thrust it into me all the way to the bottom knuckle. I clenched around him. “Morgan’s right, too; they’re so tight.”

“Stretch them.”

Reid pushed another finger into me slowly. His index and middle fingers were  _ long _ , but they weren’t thick like Hotch and Morgan’s. That didn’t stop Reid, though. He used the length to his advantage, slowly turning his palm over so that it was facing the ceiling, and then he curled his fingers up before spreading his fingers against my walls. I groaned and tightened around him in protest. He fought me, stretching me as far as he could, just as Rossi ordered. When I felt his ring finger also effortlessly thrust into me, that was when I stopped squeezing around him. He wanted me weak and broken, and he was winning at that. Asshole.

“You’re so wet for us, slut,” Reid laughed. “You must really like being treated like the whore you are.” I nodded. “Say it.”

“I like being treated like a whore.”

Reid groaned happily as he thrust his three fingers in and out of me at a painfully leisure pace. And then I felt him press the hitachi wand against my clit again. I met his gaze, a silent thank you, but nothing vocal because I was still trying to play his game. He hadn’t forgotten, either. He stretched me again before fucking his fingers in and out of me so fast and hard all I could do was screw my eyes shut and see stars.

“Don’t forget to share, Dave,” Hotch said from the corner.

Rossi rolled his eyes. “Getting there. There’s plenty of them to go around, if anyone wants to join.”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Emily snickered, standing from the couch where JJ was still puddy and trying to catch her breath.

I didn’t even realize that Morgan was working to please both Garcia and JJ at the same time, even as Emily stepped away to approach me. JJ’s breath hitched again when Morgan wrapped his lips around her right nipple since his fingers were a little busy with Garcia. His thumb was pressed against the vibrator on her clit, holding it in place, meanwhile his index and middle fingers were thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could physically manage. JJ stretched her fingers out. Garcia grabbed her hand, and they held each other tight as she came.

“Just relax, baby girl,” Emily cooed, brushing my hair back with her fingers, “that’ll be you soon enough.” I relaxed. “Are they shaking their legs every time you move your fingers the slightest bit?” she asked Reid. He nodded. “Then they’re not broken yet.” she leaned down so that her lips were hovering around my ear. “I’ll make you a deal. You make me feel good, and I might consider telling them you deserve a ruin.”

I pouted at her. “I just want to cum, Mistress.”

Her hand clasped around my neck. “But you haven’t earned it.”

“I’ll do anything.”

Reid curled his fingers right into my g-spot. “Make her cum and I’ll ruin you as a reward.” That wasn’t much of a reward, but it was better than nothing, I supposed. So, I nodded. Reid turned the power of the toy down to match his newfound turtle paced speed of finger fucking me.

Emily pushed her pants off and kicked them to the side. Before even bothering with her panties, she crossed her arms over her torso, her hands grabbing at the bottom hem of her shirt, then pulling it up and over her head. I moaned when I saw her large breasts bounce slightly. She wasn’t wearing a bra. This whole time, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Earlier, I could’ve been a brat, snuck my hands under her shirt, pinched her nipples, and there would’ve been nothing to stop me. Fuck.

She noticed my fascination with her breasts. Taking note of how I gulped at the sight, she smirked before reaching out to tug lightly at the chain between my breasts. Reid pulled the toy away from my clit when I tightened around his fingers as much as possible in response to the pain racing through my from the clamps Emily was playing with. They exchanged some kind of knowing glance. Teasing the room that was watching her intently, Emily pushed her panties down to her ankles. Everyone was silent. She stepped out of them, then crumpled them up in her palms.

“I’ll take those,” Hotch said gruffly from his seat. He scratched his five o’clock shadow while he stood, then took a few steps towards the bed. I watched Emily pass her panties to him over me. “Don’t go easy on them.”


	5. Please Mistress First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has to make Emily cum before they can be rewarded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader does go by they/them pronouns, however, the team refers to them as female when saying “good girl”.
> 
> Warnings: Sir kink, Dom/sub relationship, Mistress kink, Master kink, dirty talk, bondage, BDSM, degradation, edging, nipple clamps, hitachi wand play, fingering, oral (fem receiving), ruined orgasms.

“I’ll take those,” Hotch said gruffly from his seat. He scratched his five o’clock shadow while he stood, then took a few steps towards the bed. I watched Emily pass her panties to him over me. “Don’t go easy on them.”

After a silent moment, they both smirked, and Emily climbed onto the bed. Her hold on the chain didn’t waver as she threw one of her legs over me so that my lips were practically against her clit. I dared to lick. Emily moaned and fell forward, her hands catching herself by pressing flat against my chest. I tried again, but my attempt was caught short when she pulled at the chain until the clamps were continuously tugging at my sensitive nipples. I moaned. At the same time, Emily lowered herself, letting me wrap my lips around her clit, and Reid turned the toy up again, pulling his fingers out of me so that there was less pleasure to push me towards the edge. They wanted me to focus solely on Emily. They wanted me to make her feel good so that they could reward me with a ruin— I could make that happen.

I flicked my tongue over her clit, then licked up and down her slit, tasting how sweet she was. I fucking loved how she tasted. I loved how wet she was for me. I loved how she grinded her hips on my face to encourage me to stick my tongue into her. I didn’t hesitate to push my tongue past her entrance and into her warm home. She moaned and tugged harder on the chain, making me moan against her.

“Just- Just- Just like that—” she moaned.

“Are they making you feel good?” I heard Hotch ask.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Don’t let them get close before Emily,” Hotch told Reid.

That was when I felt the flogger hit my stomach again. That only made it worse, though. I felt like the more Rossi punished me with the flogger, the quicker my orgasms were building.

“Eyes on me,” Hotch demanded of Emily.

“I- I can’t… They’re…”

“Are they hitting all the right spots?”

Emily moaned as I flicked my tongue over her clit again. “Yes, Sir!” She fell forward again, her grasp on the chain disappearing within an instant. I sighed against her. “Fuck.”

“Are you going to cum on their tongue?”

“Yes—“

“Faster, slut,” Hotch commanded me, replacing Emily’s grip on the chain. My fingers found the headboard and squeezed a tight hold around it. My eyes screwed shut, and all I could think about was wanting Emily to cum for me. “Reid, turn it up again.” The toy increased speed. “Rossi—“ He didn’t need to be told to hit me again. I moaned, sending vibrations through Emily’s clit. felt her legs shake against my shoulders. “Watch me while you cum.”

She must have been close. I wished that I could’ve thrust my fingers into her, to feel how tight she would squeeze around me as she came. She tasted and sounded so sweet. I bet she would’ve felt like puddy falling apart in my hands. Tugging at the restraints was still proving to be futile, but I just couldn’t stop myself. The urge to touch her and to hold the toy against my clit right where Reid had it was… it was immeasurable.

Emily grinded her pussy against my tongue as I heard her kiss Hotch. I heard them moan into each other’s mouths, and just as she came, her body shaking involuntarily, her volume rose before instantly being muffled by another kiss with Hotch. I kept lapping at her clit. Her climax started subsiding, but I didn’t stop.

“They’re so desperate to cum, they’re not going to stop pleasing Emily,” Rossi said with a chuckle. “Reid, does that thing go any faster?”

When I felt the vibrator turn up all the way, my tongue stopped moving against Emily so that I could scream out. Emily panted, “Ruin them.”

I kept my eyes shut, trying to ignore the pleasure coursing through my over-stimulated clit because I didn’t want the ruin. I knew that it was supposed to be my reward, but it didn’t feel like it now. I just wanted to cum. Was that really all too much to ask? Maybe if I made Emily cum again, they’d let me cum. Maybe. It was worth a shot. So, despite the way I was already falling apart on the vibrator, I stuck my tongue inside her again.

“Fuck!” she yelped. She nearly fell forward again, but either Hotch or Rossi must’ve caught her because she stayed upright, but not willingly because I could sense how weak she was. “They’re such a brat—”

“Cum on their tongue again,” Hotch interrupted gruffly. She let out a strangled breath. “It won’t take much, will it?”

“No, Sir…”

I smirked lightly, gliding my tongue up and down her slit, taking a chance every so often to fuck her hole or circle her clit. Hotch was right, it wasn’t going to take long. I could already tell that she was close again. I wanted her to cum. I wanted her to fall apart for the second time before I could release my edge— which was proving to be a difficult task.

“No, no, no,” I mumbled, taking a moment to breathe. “No—”

“Stop holding it,” Rossi told me. “We want to ruin you. Don’t be a fucking brat.” He flogged me again. I yelped and felt the knot in my stomach finally reach its peak. There was nothing I could do but tug at all of the restraints and continue to lick at Emily’s pussy as I tipped over the edge. “Pull it away now!” he commanded Reid.

“No!” I screamed as Reid removed the hitachi wand from rubbing against my clit.

Just as my orgasm was finally crashing through me at full force, they took it all away. I was still cumming, my body still tiring out through my climax, but I didn’t gain any relief from it. My walls clenched around nothing and my clit throbbed, but that was it. It didn’t feel good. It felt useless. It felt exhausting, and it took a toll on my body. That didn’t matter, though. My body felt like it had received the pleasure of an orgasm, but my mind was convinced that nothing happened. It meant that I was desperate for more. My own mind was playing tricks on me, and I hated it. I hated every damn second of it, and it was all their fault for doing it to me. Fuckers.

When I stopped moving and making noise, Reid pressed the vibrator to my clit again. I let out a quiet moan, but that was all I could do. Rossi hit me again and told me to keep pleasing Emily if they were even going to  _ consider _ giving me another ruin. I sighed and continued tongue fucking Emily. They all promised that they were going to break me, and they finally did. All it took was one ruin. Who knew?

“Watch this,” Emily said. Next thing I knew, the clamp on my left nipple was being pulled off. I moaned against Emily, feeling the pain shoot through my breasts, down my stomach, and straight to my core. As I writhed in pain, I felt someone suck my nipple into their mouth. I moaned again. “Fuck!” She pulled the other one until it came off, making me moan roughly again. “I’m close,” she croaked.

The mouth on my nipple changed to the other one, making me squirm uselessly once more. The more they sucked, nibbled, and pulled, the more I felt the pain from the clamps turn into pleasure. I relaxed. Emily was shaking over me, so I just tried to focus on her clit, ignoring the vibrator Reid was rubbing up and down my slit. I shivered.

“I’m gonna cum,” she let out through a shuddered breath. The mouth on my nipple pulled away. “They’re doing so well, Sir.”

Hotch let out a throaty chuckle. “Cum so we can ruin them again.”

Emily bit back a moan. Her thighs squeezed my ears, her hands grabbed my breasts roughly, ignoring the way I protested against her throbbing clit because she was finally tipping over the edge again. I tried to ignore how her fingers massaged my sore boobs, but as she came down from her high, I wasn’t distracted by anything anymore, so all I could do was think about my aching nipples and overstimulated clit.

“Please tell me they’re close,” Emily begged.

Reid chuckled. “They’re already holding another one back.”

“Master told you not to hold your orgasms back, brat!” Hotch scolded.

I panted and whined as Emily rolled off me, falling into Hotch’s arms. A tear slid down my cheek as I tried to stop myself from cumming, despite my orders to let go. Reid immediately noticed. He smirked at me and leaned up to wipe my tears away.

“Already broken, slut?”

I nodded. “Yes, Mister S.”

“You really want us to just fuck you, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mister S.”

“What would you do for it?”

“Anything.”

Anything?”

I gulped. “Anything, Mister S.”

“Then cum, like we told you to.” He grabbed my thigh as hard as he could with his free hand.

I screamed and shook as I let go, relief washing over me as fast as possible. I moaned as he held the vibrator against me a little longer than anticipated. There was a moment when I thought that maybe he would let me ride it out, but he pulled away unexpectedly. I cried again. I couldn’t move or even verbally protest anymore. All I could do was lay still and accept the fact that I wasn’t going to cum the way I wanted to.

“Thank you, Mister S,” I said weakly.

He turned the toy off and set it to the side with Rossi’s flogger. Rossi was done, it seemed. He had finished doing what he came for, and now it was just his turn to watch, like Hotch originally was. Taking his place was JJ, though. She was standing next to Hotch and Emily, running her hands along Emily’s shaking arms. Emily turned and grabbed JJ’s face. Hotch stood by and watched as they kissed deeply and passionately in front of him, both of them moaning.

“You taste good, Mistress,” JJ mumbled against Emily’s lips.

“Look at me,” Reid demanded. My gaze immediately snapped to him. I watched as he stepped back towards the bed, then quickly stuck a single finger inside of me. “Who’s going to fuck you first?”


	6. Broken and Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally fucks the reader. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sir kink, Dom/sub relationship, Mistress kink, Master kink, dirty talk, bondage, BDSM, degradation, edging, fingering, oral (fem receiving), penetrative sex (using a condom), ball gag. The reader does go by they/them pronouns, however, the team refers to them as female when saying “good girl”.

“Look at me,” Reid demanded. My gaze immediately snapped to him. I watched as he stepped back towards the bed, then quickly stuck a single finger inside of me. “Who’s going to fuck you first?”

“I don’t… I don’t care…” I responded breathlessly, waiting for him to move his finger. I couldn’t focus on giving him a real answer when he was torturing me like this. The promise he made that no one would fuck me until I was broken had truly become my reality.

Reid curled his finger into my g-spot. “Choose.”

“You, Mister S. Please.”

His fingers slid out of me, and within an instant, he was kneeling between my thighs, unbuckling his belt as eagerly as he could. I readied myself for what was to come. Spotting Morgan and Garcia on the couch, he was busy cleaning her up, but I could tell that he was eager to approach the bed and tap in whenever Reid would be done with me. Hotch’s dream was about Morgan fucking me while they all pinned me— something I was sure was in my future. Until then, Reid’s turn had arrived. Since Rossi had taken a step back, leaving Reid to do whatever he wanted without a “teacher” hovering, Reid’s entire demeanor changed. He wasn’t obedient to anyone anymore.

Hotch handed Reid a condom. As Reid’s erection sprang free, I tugged at the ropes holding my hands back since a sudden urge to scratch my fingers down his back ran through me. Not being able to touch him made it worse, though. Reid smirked at my struggle. “You’re not going to stop this,” he growled in my ear. I whimpered. “Just… take it…” He slid his length into me as roughly as he possibly could. “Fuck—” he groaned as he bottomed out inside of me. “So fucking tight for my cock.”

“Mister—”

“Shut up,” he demanded, his hand wrapping around my neck. As he sat up straight, his hips snapped back until he was almost entirely out of me, his tip barely pressed against my lips. The loss made me whine. Reid rolled his hips in response to my eagerness that he wouldn’t give into.

“Taste them,” Emily whispered to JJ. I looked over to catch a glimpse of the brunette grabbing a fistful of the blonde’s hair, then forcing her to bend down until her breath was hovering over my clit. “Tongue out.”

JJ flattened her tongue and stuck it out. The second it made contact with my clit, I jolted, and Reid thrusted into me as far as he could without hitting JJ. I clenched around his cock. JJ wasn’t entirely sure about what to do. I could tell that she was trying to take tips from what Emily did to her, but it was easier said than done. Thankfully, Emily noticed, too, so she started guiding JJ with her grip fist around her hair. When JJ’s tongue flicked suddenly on my sensitive clit, I moaned and pulled at the restraints again.

“Shhh, princess,” Hotch cooed in my ear. I hadn’t even realized that he had knelt down next to the bed. “Just take his cock like a good girl.”

I threw my head back as JJ and Reid worked in tandem to please me. When Morgan came over to the bed with Garcia, that was when I realized just how quickly things were speeding up. Garcia’s fascination with my breasts returned, only this time I was incredibly sore since Emily pulled off the clamps, which meant that the second Garcia and Morgan both used a single hand to pinch one of my nipples each, I cried out.

“Gag them,” Rossi ordered from the couch.

“You wanna choose one for us, baby girl?” Morgan asked Garcia. She nodded. “Okay. Go.”

The gags were all stored away nearly in one of the drawers in the wardrobe. Hotch and I had just about every kind we could get our hands on. Rubber ball gags, plastic ball gags, O-gags, ties, bits, everything. Garcia pulled the drawer open, then hovered her fingers over all of the different options as she contemplated which one would suit me and their plans best. Finally, as Reid distracted me with a rough thrust followed by him squeezing palm around my neck, Garcia chose a purple rubber ball gag that had practically caught her attention from the get-go, it seemed. When I tried to moan, Reid tightened his grip.

He leaned over JJ so that she could keep lapping her tongue against my clit. Then, while staring into my eyes, he whispered, “You can’t help but be broken and used, huh?” I nodded, biting my lip to hold back every sound of pleasure that was building in my chest. “Is JJ going to make you cum on my cock?”

I literally didn’t know if I could cum again, despite the fact that my body felt worked up for another one. I was so weak. I had started off strong, tugging at the restraints again and again, but now I could hardly do anything but let them use me. And I liked knowing that. It turned me on to think that they could do anything they wanted to me for _their_ pleasure, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Reid liked it, too. He saw the pain in my eyes, and he smirked. The broken look in my eyes was enough to encourage his thrusts. He was already close, I could tell. He was panting harder while trying to maintain this facade of alpha male— something he didn’t regularly let anyone see. With JJ still flicking my clit, my walls kept tightening around Reid, practically motivating Reid to cum faster.

Even though he was wearing a condom, he still moaned into my ear, “You want me to cum in you?”

If my breeding kink hadn’t been clear enough before, I think the whole room finally understood once I nodded and melted again in response to his words. That one line— out of everything else anyone had said to me thus far— nearly forced me to cum again. In fact, if they hadn’t forced so many orgasms out of me before, I probably would have cum. I wanted to cum. My mind was begging to let me feel that euphoria, but my body was trapped. And that knowledge sent Reid over the edge.

As Reid came, Emily pulled JJ out of the way quickly so that his hips could snap all the way into me, and so that he could hold onto my neck for support as his thrusts became sloppy. I felt him twitch and spill into the condom. His orgasm peaked, making him groan gruffly in my ear, driving into me one last time and resting there for a moment as he came down from his high. And then he slumped slightly.

“Fuck…” He let go of my neck and kissed where his thumb had surely left a bruise.

When he pulled out of me, I whined at the loss. I hadn’t realized just how hard he was fucking me until he was gone, leaving me to clench desperately around nothing. Emily immediately moved JJ back against my sore pussy.

“Clean them up,” she demanded. JJ stuck out her tongue again, this time moving into a better position now that Reid was out of the way. After he got off the bed and pulled up his pants, Emily gestured to him, “Hold her.” Reid did as he was told, replacing Emily’s hold on the back of JJ’s head to make sure she stayed pressed against me. “Try edging them,” she said to JJ. While Reid held JJ who was moving to experiment by pressing her tongue against my entrance, Emily walked over to grab one of the strap ons that she liked because it could be filled with the fake cum, which we both liked.

“Like this…” Reid brought my attention back to him and JJ as he ever so gently brushed the pad of his middle finger over the very tip of my sensitive clit. I felt that more than anything. The numbness I felt from the overstimulation washed away with that one touch. It was so shocking and stimulating, that I bucked harder than ever before, crying out for them to stop. Reid chuckled. “See.”

Suddenly, Hotch leaned down to pull the rope against my hips tight to make sure I had no more wiggle room at all. “Stop thrashing,” he said to me.

“I can’t—” I was stopped short when JJ tested Reid’s method, lightly dragging her tongue up from my dripping hole to my clit. Her warm tongue barely passed over it. When I tried to fight against the restraints this time, I found that my hips wouldn’t move an inch. “I can’t,” I admitted this time with more defeat.

“Do you want us to stop touching you altogether?” Morgan asked threateningly.

I shook my head while sending him pleading eyes. “No, Daddy.”

“Then, stop complaining.”

Garcia smirked from beside him as she turned the ball gag in her hand. Now that no one was in her way, she could step forward. Morgan was with her the whole time, his hand resting against her lower back, both of them leaning over the bed so that he could watch as I opened my mouth and she carefully slid the gag in. When I was biting down on the rubber ball, Morgan showed her how to tighten the straps under my hair. Hotch lifted my head so that they could see what they were doing.

When I was completely gagged, the leather straps digging into my cheeks, I felt JJ and Reid both flick a single finger over my clit simultaneously. I jolted. Reid smacked my thigh as punishment, but also just because he could. And since Emily was finally ready, she had JJ move out of the way. Reid pulled her up by her ponytail, then immediately grabbed her face and made her kiss him so that he could taste me on her tongue. They moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Couch,” he mumbled against her lips. They stumbled around with him pushing her backwards until they hit the couch, which was out of my view now that Emily was standing in front of my right ankle.

My eyes met hers. Since I couldn’t talk anymore, I tried to send her a look that begged for mercy since I knew just how cruel she could be if she wanted to. Like Reid, all she did was smirk. To my surprise, she started undoing the rope on my right ankle. Hotch seemed to catch the hint, because the next thing I knew, he was walking over to undo my left ankle. Though my legs had been freed from the tight restraints, neither Hotch nor Emily let me snap my legs shut. That wasn’t because they wanted to continue torturing me— though that was certainly one reason— but because it would’ve done more damage than good if I had immediately moved my legs around after being immobilized like that. So, they held me still until I was calm and they knew I wouldn’t snap. Their hands gently left my ankles. When I didn’t close my legs to prevent them from seeing or touching me, I saw them smile and both of them quietly complimented me.

“Princes...” Emily cooed teasingly as she crawled onto the bed, the stiff strap on flailing around in front of her. “You want to cum so bad, don’t you? I mean, really cum… No more of those horrible edges and ruins.” I nodded and closed my eyes to ignore the tear running down my cheek. She snickered. “I know, baby…” She kissed away the tears. “If you take my cock, and you don’t move, I’ll think about making you cum for me as I cum in you…” I moaned thankfully. “But if you move at all, I’ll edge you again; and I know you’re still sensitive,” she reached between us to press three fingers against my clit, “so it’ll just hurt to edge you again.” I cocked a brow when she suddenly pressed forward, our chests touching, and she moaned into my ear. “Fuck—” I tried glancing over her shoulder. All I could see around her hair was Hotch towering behind her. And then my suspicions were confirmed when I heard, “Sir…” Her moan sounded just as pathetic as mine had been when Reid entered me. I suddenly understood. When she sat up, I saw the way her back pressed against his clothed chest, and their hips started to move in tandem in order to please one another. She reached up and behind her to run her fingers through his hair.

“Fuck them,” he whispered to her.

Her hands turned into fists, tugging at the strands of his long, brown hair. I saw him pull out of her slightly so that she could focus on leaning over me again slightly so that she could line up her tip with my entrance. “Don’t move, princess.”

I nodded and tried to respond with, “Yes, Mistress,” but the gag muffled it too much for anyone to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is where things get real... oop.


End file.
